


Second Chance

by orphan_account



Series: Scisaac son [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could travel back in time to spend a precious few moments with the ones you loved would you? It is a chance Scisaac McCall is given and one he plans to take full advantage of. Scisaac SLASH with Sterek, Jydia  Boyd and Erica, Danny and Aidan. Pic is Scott and Isaac's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

"W-we should have been able to save them," Lydia whimpers as Jackson holds her.

It has been a week since Gerard murdered Scott and Isaac. We are all still in shock.

Derek exhales sharply. "I guess by now I should know enough about loss to realize that you never really stop missing someone-you just learn to live around the huge gaping hole of their absence."

Losing Scott and Isaac had nearly destroyed him. He would never admit it to any of us but we all know he had viewed them both as his brothers.

"When anyone dies, it makes you look at life differently. Seeing someone so young and loving, and full of life crumble and die has changed all my priorities. It made me see what is really important and what isn't," Jackson says, looking at Lydia and trying to hide how hurt he really was. Over the years he had grown extremely close to both Scott and Isaac, and loosing them had devastated him.

"I look back on the night they died as a nightmare," I whisper, not even trying to hide my emotions. Scott had been my best friend since we were kids and throughout the years we had been through a lot together. Losing him had destroyed me; especially knowing he died saving me.

"Stiles, you can't keep blaming yourself," Boyd says from his place in the doorway, the stump where his arm used to be still wrapped up. He had lost his arm in the battle.

"Yes I can! If had control over my magic, I could have helped them and you wouldn't have lost an arm, Boyd."

"Stiles, Scott wouldn't want you to blame yourself," Danny says, casting me a sympathetic gaze. Danny had found out about werewolves a few years ago, and eventually he had joined the pack as a human as Lydia and I had.

"What are we going to do about the baby?" Jackson asks.

"Shit," I mumble. I had forgotten that Scott and Isaac had found a surrogate omega to carry a child for them. They had both been looking forward to becoming parents, which is why at twenty-one they had sought out the surrogate. They had both donated sperm to contribute to the pregnancy, knowing that it would be a long shot but as there had been cases of a child having two fathers, they had faith that they both would be baby's father. We wouldn't know until the baby was born if they had succeeded.

"They were so excited," Lydia whispers.

"Remember when they made us all go with them to Babies R Us to shop?" Danny asks a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah, we spent four hours there." Jackson says, looking down at the table.

"That was such an amazing day." Thinking of that day and how now they would never meet their baby made the tears I had been holding back fall.

"Scott's mom will want the baby," Erica whispers from her place next to Boyd.

"We will contact Anna and let her know what happened, and then we inform her we will still be taking the baby," Derek answers. "Stiles call your step mom and let her know that we will help her and your dad raise the baby," Derek adds.

"Hey guys," I whisper as I take a seat on the ground in front of the two tombstones. It may make me a horrible friend but it had taken me five years to visit Scott and Isaac. That's how long it took for the images of their final breaths to stop haunting me enough so I could make the trip without breaking down fully.

"Jackson and Lydia got married four years ago, and their son, Colton, was born a year later. They don't know if he's a wolf or wizard yet. Derek and I've grown closer. He comforted me a lot through my grief. We have a son, Tyler, he's two now. We aren't sure if he will be a wolf like Derek or a wizard like me until he's thirteen. Boyd and Erica got married last year too."

"Scisaac is five now." Scisaac had been born a month after Scott and Isaac died. They had both wanted to wait until he was born to give him a name so none of us knew what to name the baby. Danny had suggested combining Scott and Isaac's names and we all agreed. Scisacc, like they had hoped, was both their sons. Deaton had confirmed it a year after he had been born.

"He looks so much like the two of you. Not going to lie, it sometimes hurts us to look at him because he reminds us so much of who we've lost, but he's an amazing kid. He has your heart, Scott. The kid loves trying to help anyone who needs it and he is very protective of Colton and Tyler. Isaac, he has your determination. When he sets his mind on something there is really no stopping him."

"He knows bits and pieces about the both of you. He knows that his daddies loved him very much and that if they had been given the chance they would be here with him. We plan to wait until he is older to tell him how you died. Lydia and I have both mastered our magic now. One of our biggest regrets is that it hadn't been mastered the night you needed us. If it had, we could have saved you both from the monster Gerard had become," I say, keeping my eyes on the tombstones in front of me.

I turn my focus to Scott's headstone. "It is days like this I wonder what you would say. Days like this I wonder what you would look like; I wonder how time passing would change you. Its days like this I wonder what the last five years would look like if you were still here. It's days like this I wonder if I wouldn't feel so alone if I could still hear you say, "Don't be afraid, it's not that bad". It's days like this I wonder where you got your strength from. I wonder how you carried on knowing it was never going to be easy. Where you used to be, Scott, there's a hole in the world. A hole which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling into at night. I miss you like hell, Scott," I say, tracing his name on the headstone.

"Well, it's getting late, and I got to pick the kids up." I stand up and brush the grass off of my pants. "I keep both you close to my heart, every day until today. I'll never let your memory go, I never have, never will." I turn around and head for my car.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters. I did however create Scisaac McCall. This is my first time using this site so here is hoping I did this right. As soon as I figure out how to add a pic I will add what I envision their son to look like.


End file.
